BleachIllusion in the Moon
by BleachLuvr4life
Summary: Dreams of a Beautiful Moon redone with new title and diff storyline. Mizuki enters Soul Society, becoming 3rd seat in Squad 10 reuniting with Captain Hitsugaya. Little does she know her experience in Soul Society will be life-changing.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**intro I believe kinda sucks but if you like that's good :) but if you don't then trust me when I say it gets better :D

I can't feel it.

In fact, I can't feel anything at all. The rain keeps falling down on me and soaking my hair and clothes…but I don't feel it. This is how it's like…to be dead? T.V. makes it seem glamorous or interesting to be a wandering ghost when in fact that's all you _do _after you die.

You wander around.

Once in a while you'll bump into someone on accident or maybe on purpose. Of course they can feel it, unlike the spirit that person ran into. Not too much fun to prank some kid if you can't feel anything in the end. Well, maybe you don't care, but that's just pranking. When you die you keep your memories and emotions. You'll want to touch someone you care for on the shoulder and say: "I'm here."

You'll want to be able to feel the heat passing off from their shoulder to your frozen hand. Take my advice, live as long as you possibly can. Say what you need to say and when you need to because once you're gone, no one will be able to hear you. I didn't do this too well myself, but I didn't also know I was going to die two days after telling my mom I would rather live in hell than be with her and being too stubborn to apologize to her. Life is unexpected, but hopefully, she knows I didn't mean one word that came out of my mouth.

"Sweetie," I read my mother's lips, "can you pass me the soy sauce?" She asked my younger sister during dinner. After my death I've learned really well how to read lips, so some days I'd watch them through the window see what they're talking about. They once talked about me, but I think they're trying to not think of me, because I bring them pain.

"Can we visit her sometime soon?" My sister asks

"Maybe this weekend." My father answers before anyone else has a say in it.

"But I'm not at the cemetery…" I whisper, placing one hand on the glass, "I'm right here." I must've started crying then because my sight got blurry.

"So tell them." A voice says behind me.

I turn around in shock. _Someone actually could hear me? _It was a boy. He looked about twelve or thirteen and maybe a little short for his age. Although, that's not the first thing that caught my eye. Nor was it his silvery-spiked hair, or the black kimono he wore while carrying a sword with him. It was his eyes. His…beautiful, shining, icy turquoise eyes.

_Mysterious_

_That's what I call You_

_I'm curious about You_

_I'm scared and not sure that You are safe_

_But Your eyes seem to say that You are good_

"Y-You can hear what I _say?_" I question the stranger.

"Of course. I'm a shinigami, but that's not the point of why I'm here. You want to tell them you're still with them?" He answered, guessing by "them" he meant my family.

"Y…yes, I haven't gone anywhere…and that I love them," I faced my back to him and watched my mother clean the dishes with a beautiful smile spread on her face, "and… to tell my mom I'm sorry."

"I'm guessing the third one is what's pulling you back from letting yourself join Soul Society."

"Soul Society…? B-but what's-"

He interrupted, "I'll explain everything later, once I get you to stop regretting your life so you don't transform into a Hollow."

I decided to not ask him anymore questions because he didn't seem to be the chatty type or not in the mood to explain everything to some silly person like me. He seemed very serious and mature about everything. I could see it in those beautiful eyes of his.

"Ok… but I've tried talking to them and they can't hear me."

"Seems you aren't trying hard enough," He said, "or you haven't met a shinigami."

"Wait what's that suppose to mean-"

Before I could finish my question, he put an arm around my waist and lifted himself and me onto the roof of the house (actually I was surprised he could lift me with such a skinny arm) then he left me while he ran off. _What this some kind of joke?_ It sure felt like it, being abandoned on the roof of the house I _use _to live in.

"Hey there's a window open in the room below us so we can get in the house." He said walking in front of her toward the edge of the roof.

"W-where'd you come from?!" I asked, amazed how quiet he was when he came back, "And how are we gonna get into the room, there's such thing as gravity and we'll go SPLAT!"

"You're a spirit, how is falling on the ground going to hurt you? Besides I know what I'm doing so just follow me." He answered.

I listened and walked to the end of the roof as well, and he took me in one arm again and jumped. _Wasn't ready for that!_ But before I knew it we were in the room. _Wait… I know this room, it's mine! But…it looks exactly the same? I thought for sure my sister would've took it since it was bigger. I don't remember leaving the window open…_

"Everything should be easy from here." He said.

"Um…"

"What?"

"Can I please know your name? I-It's just it really bugs me that I'm talking to you but I don't even know yours I can tell you mine-"

"Just call me Captain Hitsugaya, and I don't need to know your name it'll be changed anyway once you get to Soul Society."

"Oh…ok, Captain Hitsugaya, and will you promise once this is all done you'll explain everything to me?"

"Sure I guess, no one's really wanted to know much about it, but people have different interests."

We walked downstairs, where I saw my father and sister were watching the news, and Mom finishing her last plate to dry off and about to join the rest of the family. _This is gonna work, I don't understand what he's trying to do, but it won't work…_I said in my head. Suddenly I heard mumbling, I turned to look at Hitsugaya who was doing the mumbling.

"Um…what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Did you hear something dear?" My father asked.

"No, I don't believe so." she answered.

"Captain Hitsugaya! They heard me whisper!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me as if I just did the most stupid thing ever. Which I did. All three heads were looking around for whoever just shouted in their house. _Oh no… I did it this time…_

"Keep talking." Hitsugaya said in between his mumbling.

"Um… hello there…heh it's me, your daughter, you probably don't believe me but it's true. I just…haven't gone to Heaven yet, or what Captain Hitsugaya keeps calling it 'Soul Society' but he knows why-"

"Oh… Mizuki it's ok you don't need to explain yourself we know it's you." My mother spoke up, looking toward her right when I was closer to her left.

"Thanks, but it's important that I do-"

"-They should be able to see us now" Hitsugaya interrupted.

"Really? Well…how do I look from after the rain?"

"Like dump. Ha Ha just kidding, you're a ghost -I think- so it shouldn't matter how you look." My sister finally said after from shock.

"Thanks, but back to the issue. I just wanted you guys to know… I'm not at the cemetery I'm with you guys… maybe not literally but in your hearts." I said.

Mom said, "Mizuki, we already know that. If that's what you've been thinking about these three months then you have nothing to worry about. We miss you, a lot, but we love you and so you're going to be in our hearts. Forever."

"Well there's more. Hopefully you guys know I love you but, Mom… those two days I was too stubborn to apologize to you after what I said, but I wanted you to know… I'm sorry I never meant those words that day." I explained.

"Awe honey no one is mad at you for that day, and you didn't know two days later you would be… anyway I know you didn't mean it, but it feels nice to hear you apologize. You did always have trouble saying 'I'm sorry' for anything you did wrong."

"Yeah Mizuki, don't worry about anything no more, you're an angel- or will be- and you should be happy." Dad said.

"We need to go." Hitsugaya spoke up finally, although I just now realized he stopped mumbling awhile ago.

"Oh ok, well I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"It's never goodbye, it'll just be another hello when we see each other again." my sister said.

Hitsugaya and I left and he suddenly took out his sword. _What's he going to do with that…?_ I must've misinterpret what I thought he was going to do with it for the back of the sword was glowing with a symbol on it. He moved it closer to my fore head.

"Wait!" I begged.

"What?"

"You promised…"

"I guess… but I'm only explaining it briefly."

_This is not a dream that I'm living_

_This is just a world of Your own_

_You took me from all that I knew_

_Shown me how it feels to hope_

_With You with me, facing tomorrow _

_together I can learn to fly_

_Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, _

_but the lion is the angel_


	2. Chapter 2

-1**1 year later**

"I'm so hungry…" I moan softly to myself.

I lie on the ground laying my hands on my stomach, staring up at the ocean blue sky with it's perfectly puffy white clouds slowly circling around me. I've been asking a few friendly neighbors of mine if they have any food, and all of them apologized saying they didn't have any. I don't understand why I have been feeling hunger for the last 2 days. Everyone else I live by seems to be doing fine and they aren't eating anything at all. Maybe I'm just a freak…

"Mizuki did you just say you're hungry?" My friend Akio asked. When I first arrived to Soul Society, he was my first friend. He's been here longer than I and hardly has aged in looks since.

"Yes… but no one has food, it's not fair! Everyone else is normal, they can survive without needing food and they're fine! What's wrong with me Akio…?"

He sighed, "Mizuki you're perfectly normal, you just have some spiritual power. Which means you can be a shinigami soonly enough."

"What?!" I shouted, sitting up, "What does that mean?? How long do I have to wait??? Am I going to starve????"

"Did no one tell you about the shinigamis ever when you came here?" Akio questioned.

_Flashback_

"_Y-You can hear what I say?" I question the stranger._

"_Of course. I'm a shinigami, but that's not the point of why I'm here. You want to tell them you're still with them?" He answered, guessing by "them" he meant my family._

"_Y…yes, I haven't gone anywhere…and that I love them," I faced my back to him and watched my mother clean the dishes with a beautiful smile spread on her face, "and… to tell my mom I'm sorry."_

"_I'm guessing the third one is what's pulling you back from letting yourself join Soul Society."_

"_Soul Society…? B-but what's-"_

_He interrupted, "I'll explain everything later, once I get you to stop regretting your life so you don't transform into a Hollow." _

_Flashback Ended_

"Him." I said, remembering the silver-haired boy I met before I came to Soul Society.

"Who? Wait if someone already explained to you then how do you not have a clue about any of it?" Akio asked.

"He told me to call him Captain Hitsugaya, I just remembered before I came to soul society-"

"Captain Hitsugaya? Ha ha ha right Mizuki, got a lil' crush on a captain?"

"What? No! He really did come to my house when I was there and I got to see my family again before I left and-"

"Riight, how about I just explain to you about being a shinigami 101. First, you'll get the stages like you for example, are feeling hungry. Secondly, once you can make a little orb-"

"OK stop! I know the basics, Mr. Know-It-All. Besides, how do you know every little thing about being a shinigami?" I interrupted.

"Because… I'm training to become one." He bragged.

"NO WAY!" I exclaimed, feeling a bit jealous.

"Yes…way." He said laughing.

I rambled, "Why didn't you ever say anything until now? How long did you go feeling hunger before you decided to start training? How come you're not answering my questions-"

"Maybe…" Akio interrupted, "if you would shut up and give me a second, I can answer your questions."

"Ok shoot."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't understand why I was hungry and passing out sometimes. To answer your second question, it's been a few months or a year, but I had to wait until they'd allow me in to train."

"Oh."

I laid back down on the soft grass, Akio joining me. We just laid there in silence for a while. It was kind of nice to just let all this shinigami stuff sink in.

I finally broke the silence, "So how long do you think it'll be before I can train?"

"Well" he began, "I was a little bit younger than you when I joined Soul Society so you might not have to wait as long as me. In fact, I think you could join in a month or two at the most.

"Really? Good, but how did you survive so long without food?"

"Oh right," He got up, "follow me I'll show you a place" He held out a hand.

"Oh ok thanks!" I said accepting the hand.

"Akio… this area is kind of… creepy." I said as I followed him down a darkish area in Rukongai.

"It's ok, just stick with me, you don't want to run into some certain people in this area." Akio said.

_What does he mean by that…?_ I didn't want to imagine what he meant, so I just pushed the thought aside. Akio stopped, walking to a small house, and told me to wait by the door as he went inside. I did as he told me to. Besides he's been with me since I first came here.

_Flashback_

"_Wh…where am I??" I said waking up to find myself around many people I don't know. _Why can't I remember anything? What am I doing here in the first place?! _I was freaking out, scared to death._

"_You must be new." A voice behind me said. I turned around to see a boy a bit older than me._

"_New? Um…"_

"_Yeah. Definitely new. I'm Akio, welcome to Soul Society." He said smiling._

"_Um… I'm Mizuki." I said, looking around feeling lost._

"_Looks like you need a friend." He said._

"_Are you asking to be my friend?" I asked._

"_Sure why not?"_

"_Ok from this day on, we'll be friends. We'll help each other out when either one is in danger, or in need of care." _

"_Ha ha… Ok."_

_End Flashback_

"Hey check out that chick over there." I hear a man say but couldn't identify where he was, but could really care less.

"Yeah…she doesn't look like she's from around here. Would like to fool around with her…" Another man said.

_Disgusting, they sound like they're late 30's talking about women like that. Perverts._

Finally, a few minutes later Akio came back.

"What did we get-" I said.

Before I could finish, he grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me into the small house.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say as he walked away leaving me in the house.

"You want your food, girl?" I heard a deep voice say. I turned to the voice and saw a man who looked to be about Akio's age…maybe older. I could never tell anyways anymore since everyone (except little ones and elderly) look practically the same.

"Yes do you have it?" I asked.

"Why, yes I do." He said, holding up a piece of bread. He put it back on a small table.

"Aren't you going to give me it?" I asked, confused.

"You're little friend didn't have any money…" He answered.

"_I'm sorry…"_

_That's why he apologized! So…why didn't he just say so? Probably thought I would complain._

"…but," He continued, interrupting my thoughts, " he did agree I could have something else."

This is when I realized he was only a few inches away from me. He touched my shoulder lightly.

"W…what _did_ he give you?" I asked nervously. I didn't feel too comfortable in the room anymore… he pulled the sleeve of my kimono off my shoulder, undressing me…

I jerked away, "Stop." I growled.

"Oh no, you see, Akio made a deal. He gave me _you_ in order to give you guys food." He snickered.

"How do you know his name?"

"Akio? Oh, he's been here a few times needing food. Now back to business, you want food or not?" He asked.

"I'd rather starve!" I said, dashing to make a run for it, but he grabbed my wrist twisting my arm.

"Sorry lady, a deals a deal." He said.

He pulled me toward him, I try to squeal away, but that just causes us to collapse on the floor him on top of me. From here on, he had the power to do what he pleased. He forced his tongue into my mouth.

It all seemed like short little scenes flashing before my eyes:

Him stripping me naked…

Me trying with all my strength to get away.

The older men from outside snickering as they hear my cries.

Me screaming, but no sound coming out of my mouth no matter how hard I tried.

The man slowly taking my innocence away…

It was finally over. I felt extremely hot and put my clothes on, when he came over and kissed my forehead.

"Here's your bread," He said slightly above a whisper, his hand on my thigh, "you know, you're really good at this kind of stuff by the way." and then he laughed when handing me the bread.

I wanted to smack him. Break his neck. Make him feel torture and pain. Kill him. But I didn't. I couldn't. I just took my bread and made my way to the door. When I reached outside, the air cooled my hot body off and I began to walk back "home".

"Mmm. There she is again. She sounded really great in there didn't she?" I heard the same old man say, making the hair on my neck stand up. _Those sickening men again, what do they want?_

"Yeah she did," The other said, "I want some of her right now myself!"

_Move legs, GO!_ I commanded. They obeyed and I ran. I didn't even know where I was going, but eventually trees were surrounding me everywhere I ran. I was in a forest, I finally realized. My knees suddenly caved in from under me. My lungs felt like they were exploding as I gasped for air.

_How long have I been running? _I didn't even pay attention to anything except getting away from that Rukongai district. I looked around and saw the sky was turning to a navy blue and a few stars shined in the sky. I decided to sit… lie down, actually. _Sleep sounds nice…_ I thought, those words being the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep on the cold soft grass, the moon shining above me.


End file.
